Large commercial gas turbine engines benefit from removing dissolved oxygen from the fuel. The temperature to which fuel can be heated without creating coke is a function of the dissolved oxygen content of the fuel. Removing dissolved oxygen allows the fuel to be heated to higher temperatures without creating coke in the fuel system. This has been accomplished in the past with membrane-based fuel stabilization units (FSU).
Some FSU include a plurality of permeable membranes spirally wound about an exhaust tube for removing dissolved oxygen from hydrocarbon fuel. Permeable membranes are spirally wrapped about the exhaust tube and define fuel passages and exhaust passages for removing the oxygen. Fuel passages and exhaust passages alternate such that each fuel passage is mounted on each adjacent side by an exhaust passage. An oxygen partial pressure differential is generated across the permeable membrane to draw dissolved oxygen from fuel in the fuel passage. The dissolved oxygen is then communicated through openings about the circumference of the exhaust tube and out of the deoxygenator.
Further, a typical separator for separating air from water draws water into a chamber filled with separation media, such as marbles, wire mesh, or crumpled wire to slow the water before it is drawn out of the chamber. The separation media serves to allow separated air to be removed and be vented from the top of the system.